Axys
Axys is a character in The $300,000 Fight-A-Thon, the eighth Season Intermission battle. Profile Description Stands upright on both feet like a human for the most part, but has more of an appearance like a cross between a monkey and a lion somewhat. Goldish-brown hair (fur?) covers most of his body, except for his face. The hair (fur?) on his head spikes straight up and his ears are spiked/pointed back. Has reddish eyes. Rather than arms, he has blades in place of them, which extend from the elbow down (so he has no hands on these blade arms). Instead, he has a single hand on the end of his tail, which he uses to climb (since having blades as arms makes that kind of difficult). He can use his feet to grab/climb things too, but the tail-hand makes things like that much easier. His outfit is more of a one piece sort of thing (like a jumpsuit I guess?). It's dark blue and extends to just above his knees, with the sleeves ending just below his shoulders. Has a dark personality, enjoys fighting and killing. Loves to mess with people and play mind tricks with them. Speaks with a sort of growl to his voice. Won't back down easily in a fight. Hates scientists with a passion. Equipment/Abilities Highly skilled with the blade arms. Incredibly fast and agile. Has the ability to create multiple illusion copies of himself in order to confuse opponents. Can also create a (real) clone copy of himself where his energy is split evenly between the two (he can do it a third time to produce a third copy but rarely bothers to do so). He feeds off of "negative energy" which is absorbed through the tail-hand, which needs direct contact with someone in order to absorb anything. Under normal circumstances the energy will be absorbed at a slow rate, however it is easier to absorb the energy if someone is experiencing a negative emotion (ie. sadness, anger, fear etc). Positive emotions will slow down the process but don't stop it completely. Certain attacks that involve the use of negative energy can also be absorbed by the tail-hand. Backstory Axys wasn't always this way. Far from it, in fact. He used to live happily on his true home planet, which was lush and green and full of forests and such, memories of which have nearly completely faded from his mind now. One day, for unknown reasons, he was found unconscious in a crater at the scene of a crash site on a completely different planet. He was immediately taken to research lab to be studied. The scientists, researchers and various lab personnel raved about this creature they found and marveled over the blade arms, which they discovered to be naturally connected to his body. When he woke up, he found himself locked up in a holding cell of some sort, and had no memory of how he got here. This was such a bizarre creature the researchers had come across, and they strived to learn more. They ran multiple tests and put him through training exercises of sorts, sometimes not even waiting for him to rest in between and pushing him past his limits and becoming very disappointed when he collapsed from fatigue. They treated him poorly, barely gave him enough food. He wasn't even allowed to go outside for some fresh air. Soon he started to gain some of his memory back, but by this point it was too late. The way he was treated grew worse with insults and beatings thrown in with all the other mistreatment. He was so sad and scared. His mind shattered. He grew angrier and angrier until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted out. And so he broke out of the cell and killed the researchers. After finally escaping the lab, he fled into the woods. His mind never recovered after that. He stole supplies from nearby cities, killing when he had to, or sometimes just because he could. He hated everyone, and trusted no one. Category:Non-Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:$300,000 Fight-A-Thon Characters